A Very Merry Christmas Under the Mistletoe
by law-chan23
Summary: Zero. Santa hat. Kaname.
1. A Very Merry Christmas

**A/N: **Just a really, really quick Christmas fic for Christmas - duh, LOL.

Um, it really lacks the plot, but I was in a real rush, so I apologize.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it!

* * *

**A Very Merry Christmas Under the Mistletoe**

Written by law-chan23

Zero couldn't believe he was doing this, but he endured, and stalked right up to the front door, his cheeks flushing a faint pink from the cold. Before he even knocked, Yuuki had opened the door, a happy little Santa hat on her happy little head. Zero twitched at the offending item and shoved the Christmas pudding into her hands. "Here," he said gruffly, his cheeks reddening.

"Oh, what a lovely thought, Zero!" Yuuki sung, smiling a sweet smile as she led Zero into the house.

Zero irked as he recalled _quite clearly _that it was Yuuki who ordered him to bring the damned dessert in the first place. He irked even further when he walked into the dining room. Christmas decorations hung _everywhere. _There was even a singing Santa Claus sitting in the middle of the dining table. Obviously the Chairman's doing, of course. Who in their right mind-

"Zero! My dear son, what do you think?" The Chairman asked, twirling about the room madly. "It took daddy all night, but he got it finished, didn't he, Yuuki?"

A dark aura began encircling the tall prefect.

"He thinks that you are a twit, and that you have an obsession with us being your so called children," Yuuki interpreted. She walked into the kitchen and slipped the pudding into the fridge.

The Chairman sunk to the floor, crocodile tears streaming down his face. "I'm so hurt…."

Zero sighed as he took a seat at the dining table.

"Oh well." The Chairman's tears stopped and he stood up. What a flamboyant twit. "Time to resume cooking!" he tittered before he too, disappeared into the kitchen. "Yuuki! Help me with this, please!"

"Yep!"

Zero slid back in his chair. Yet another Christmas in Cross Kaien's house that he'd have to put up with. He hated that warm fuzzy kind of feeling, it was very alien to him.

A crash came from the kitchen.

"Oi, are you two okay? Do you need some help?" Zero called out.

"N-N-No! We're _fine _Zero, don't worry!" Yuuki chirped.

"YUUUUUUUUUKI! Watch what you're doing-!"

Another crash.

"Woops! Sorry, Chairm – daddy!"

A sigh. "It's okay Yuuki."

Zero rolled his eyes. He stood up and started walking towards the kitchen when he heard the doorbell. He was genuinely startled.

Yuuki popped her head out from the kitchen. "Uh, um, sorry, Zero. But could you please get that? We have to mop up the egg on the floor."

"Yeah, sure," Zero muttered as he backtracked to the front door. He didn't even want to know what the eggs had been for…. He opened the door.

"Good afternoon, Kiriyuu-kun." Kuran Kaname greeted him kindly.

Zero's eyes widened. No. This couldn't have been happening. Did Yuuki invite him? Why?! _Why?! _"K-Kuran?" he regained his composure as best he could. "What are you doing here?"

Kaname smirked in his usual fashion before gesturing inside the house. "I just dropped by to say 'Merry Christmas' to Yuuki, I hope you don't mind."

Zero narrowed his eyes. "Whatever. Hang on a second… Yuuki! Someone's here to see you-!"

"Oh, Kaname-senpai! What are you doing here?" Yuuki asked as she materialized next to Zero. Flour and egg stains were covering the expanse of her clothes.

Kaname blinked in slight puzzlement. Was cooking really that… dangerous? "Merry Christmas, Yuuki."

"Oh? Thank you, Kaname-senpai!"

Zero folded his arms across his chest in a disapproving manner. And suddenly, Zero felt ridiculous. Well, more ridiculous than before, but ridiculous none the less. He felt like the horrible old grouch judging his daughter's boyfriend. Zero turned and left the two at the door so he could go back to being a lump sitting at the table. Better a lump than an old fart.

The Chairman bounced by to see what the commotion was about. "Oh, Kaname-kun! What a lovely surprise! Why don't you join us for Christmas dinner?"

Zero bit his lip and tried to smile. This was all a dream. They wouldn't dare –

"Chairman! Kaname-senpai might already have plans!"

"No, I don't actually," Kaname replied all too quickly.

Zero laughed, even as the corners of his mouth threatened to plummet below his chin. His eyes started watering with the effort.

"Oh, then come in, come in!" Yuuki said, smiling heavily as she guided the vampire into the dining room where Zero had given up pretending to be a crazed happy person. "Go sit with Zero. Dinner will be finished soon."

Oh god… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Thank you, Yuuki," Kaname said in his smooth deep tone. He took the seat opposite Zero and placed his hands in his lap. "Merry Christmas to you too, Kiriyuu-kun."

Zero muttered something rude and undecipherable under his breath before mumbling an audible 'You too.'

Kaname smirked. This sure was going to be an interesting Christmas.

--

Okay, so dinner hadn't been so bad – apart from the food. Even Kaname had to pass on the egg and mayonnaise glazed ham. Zero had actually quite enjoyed the light topics and happy chatter. It was a change for him.

"Why don't you both go into the living room while the Chairman and I go get the pudding you made ready?" Yuuki suggested to Zero with a smile.

Kaname turned his attention to the silver-haired prefect with a raised brow. "You cook?"

Zero 'mm'ed. He stood and started walking to the living room with Kaname following closely behind.

"Stop!" Yuuki yelled as the two boys passed under the doorframe. "You two are under mistletoe! You know what that means, right?"

Oh no. Zero gripped his head in dread. Yuuki was a strong believer in these god damned traditions, and god how he'd copped it now.

Kaname looked at Zero with a wide eyed look which basically said: she's got to be kidding, right?

"…I think I had a small stroke," Zero murmured, glaring at the petite brunette still standing in the kitchen.

Yuuki acknowledged the two with a frown. "Come on! You _have _to!"

Zero sighed breathily as he ran a hand through his hair. "Yuuki," he said warningly.

"It's a tradition – you have to! Stop being such babies!"

Kaname opened his mouth. Go on then, Zero thought amusedly, your turn to get us out of this. "Yuuki, I hardly feel that this is appropriate, given the circumstances. Think of Zero, Yuuki, please be considerate of his feelings too."

Yuuki placed her hands on her hips. "Mistletoe is mistletoe. And you two are standing beneath it. Therefore, you have to kiss."

Zero had never wanted to thump a girl more in his life. Nice try, vampire.

"Yuuki…," Kaname sighed.

"Oh for god's sake," Zero huffed. On tip toes he leaned up and quickly pecked the suddenly amused vampire on his cold lips.

Yuuki smiled in pleasure.

Kaname felt the warm breath and lips on his own. They were quite a contrast to his own, he noted as Zero pulled away and stormed into the living room. Kaname followed, but little did they least expect, a certain blonde-haired ex-hunter had just taken the photo of his life.

--

"Hm, delicious," Kaname said. It was true, the pudding was marvelous. He scooped another spoonful and put it in his eager waiting mouth.

Zero's ears reddened.

"Oh Zero, you should cook more often!" The Chairman commented happily as Yuuki agreed, nodding her head.

A knock came from the front door.

"I'll get it," Zero said, getting up quickly from the couch he had been sharing with Kaname. He was relieved to get out of the embarrassing atmosphere. He opened the door and was met with yet another _surprise. _"Ichijo-senpai?"

"Sorry to have interrupted you, but we were just worried about our dorm leader, Kaname-sama. He hadn't returned at the designated time…." The blonde smiled.

"Kuran!" Zero shouted, and the pureblood was by his side in a second.

"Takuma. Well now, if you have come out to get me, then I suppose it's time to leave," Kaname said.

"N-No, that's alright, Kaname-sama. We were just a little worried," Ichijo said. He also, Zero realized belatedly, was wearing a happy Santa hat.

"Oh, you're leaving already?" The Chairman whined, suddenly have appeared at the door along with Yuuki.

"I'm afraid so, thank you so much for your hospitality," Kaname said, nodding his head in thanks to the Chairman.

"Thank you for coming, Kaname-senpai," Yuuki exclaimed cheerfully, despite his leaving.

Kaname dipped his head and gave her a kiss on the cheek before turning to Zero, also leaning in to kiss him on the cheek when he stopped himself. "Oh my," he exclaimed, embarrassed. "Well, I'll see you later, Zero."

Zero grunted, blushing as he did so.

Kaname turned and left, Ichijo by his side.

"Enjoyed the dinner I see," Ichijo commented with a smile.

Kaname 'hmm'ed.

--

A few days later, Kaname received mail, well, more like a photo from an anonymous sender. He smiled briefly before slipping it into his desk drawer, having long ago stopped thinking about the boy in the photo as just a mere shield.

* * *

Not sure about a sequel... but I kind of left it hanging, didn't I?

Oh well, I'll come back to it after Christmas.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL! And Happy New Year! Thanks for supporting me through the year!**

**Love for you all : )**

~law-chan23


	2. New Years Eve Under The Stars

**A/N: **Hi everybody! *Walks out holding shield for the impending tomatoes* I mentioned a sequel... so here's a sequel! Let's just not mention the long, long, long wait. Hehe.

This one-shot is now manifesting itself into being a short story?

Thanks for waiting patiently!

**

* * *

New Years Eve Under The Stars**

Written by law-chan23

Zero hated New Years Eve. He hated it with the fire of a thousand burning suns. He hated the parties, the festivities... they were all so pointless. And what was especially pointless about this particular New Years Eve was the stupid happy hat that he was currently wearing. The one Yuuki had rammed onto his head. The one with the bouncing flashing letters that said: _Happy New Year_.

Yes. Zero Kiriyuu hated, nay _loathed_ New Years Eve.

The students of Cross Academy were all milling about the courtyard, congregating near trees and near the main fountain whilst taking sips of non-alcoholic beverages, such as the fruit punch which was supplied generously by the kitchen staff. There was also a long dining table situated in front of the fountain which the punch bowl sat on with various other food and snack items... along with Yuuki Cross who was pecking about the food, gobbling this and that, chattering cheerfully with Sayori who was following her, not knowing quite what to do with herself.

Zero sighed and swirled the cup of punch he was holding idly. His hate somewhat stemmed from his loneliness. While everybody else was laughing and talking amongst themselves, Zero was the outcast, standing on the sidelines silently. That was probably why he had come to resent events like this. Zero sighed once more before taking a long sip of his punch... in fact it was a very long sip, as he'd drained it dry in about five seconds. Holding the back of his hand against his mouth, he waited for the odd burn in his chest to subside. Strange... he didn't remember his last cup of punch being quite that strong. Shrugging it off, he returned to the snack table for another drink.

"Oh, h-hello Zero-kun," a small, meek voice said from nearby.

Zero slid his eyes over to the sound and there was standing a girl from his year, the one with glasses. "Hi," he murmured, filling his cup with back up with the ladle.

"A-Are you... are you enjoying the party?" she asked, avoiding all contact with Zero's lilac eyes.

"Um," Zero started, "sure."

Unbeknownst to Zero and his admirer, two mahogany eyes were trained on him suddenly, one of which twitching slightly when it spotted the girl.

The girl's cute face brightened and she finally mustered the courage to look Zero in the eye. "T-That's good."

Liar, Zero's inner voice said. Your pants are so going burst into flames.

"Are you?" Zero asked casually, dipping the ladle back into the bowl and leaving it there before taking a drink out of his cup.

Startled, the girl hesitated and simply stared at the prefect, astounded. "I... Yeah," she replied stupidly.

Zero nodded in acknowledgement. He then grabbed his drink and trudged back to his place behind the farthest tree in the courtyard. He was better off alone, and not contaminating somebody else's fun. Sitting back down, he checked his watch.

_11:45pm_

He groaned internally. There was still another fifteen minutes until midnight, which meant another fifteen minutes until he could go back to his dorm room and sleep. Irate, he drained his drink again, hiccupping afterwards. He was starting to feel happier. Which was kinda odd... because Zero's favourite drink was grape flavoured Fanta. Zero found his lips emitting a silly giggle. This was all so damn amusing. His eyes flicked upward at the fatuous hat, still perched firmly on Zero's mop of messy silver hair. He giggled again. That was funny.

"Kiriyuu-kun."

"Hm?" Zero spotted Kaname Kuran, by himself, standing next to a tree not so far from his own. "Hi!" Zero beamed, waving at him.

Kaname's eyes went berserk. Was the hunter on _crack_? He seemed perfectly normal by the snack table earlier... His eyes then caught the flashing... hat... thing on top of Zero's head and suddenly he was smirking along with the other boy. Kaname approached the boy and pointed at the hat. "Who was responsible for that?"

"Yuuki, can you tell?" Zero grumbled in a childlike way. He dropped his cup on the ground and sighed, looking quite content.

Kaname plopped down beside Zero, a rare smile on his lips. "You look ridiculous."

Zero pouted, and then with a few fluid movements, he'd swiped the hat off his own head and had plonked it onto Kaname's. He began to laugh irrepressibly when he sat back and admired his work.

Kaname stared at Zero with a look of astonishment. What had just happened there?

Zero's laughing suddenly died down and he turned his head to the side.

And threw up.

Kaname watched Zero with a look of alarm crossing his features. After Zero was finished, the boy wiped his mouth and groaned softly.

"Kiriyuu-kun... Kiriyuu-kun, please look at me," Kaname ordered, helping the boy with the effort by guiding his chin up to his level. For a moment both eyes met, but then the pureblood's nose wrinkled unhappily upon smelling a trace of alcohol in Zero's breath. "You're drink was tampered with."

"Aw, shit...," Zero muttered, somehow managing to not laugh at the concerned vampire with the New Years hat on his head before leaning back the opposite way again to throw up... again.

Kaname sighed and rubbed the hunter's back. At that moment, Yuuki came bounding up to them having ditched Sayori somewhere, smiling.

"Happy New Years Eve, Kaname-sa – Zero!"

Kaname frowned. "The punch has been spiked, Yuuki. You'd best inform the Chairman. Zero has become a casualty, and many others may soon be as well, I expect. I will take him back to his room."

Wordlessly, Yuuki nodded and charged back into the party, seeking out the blonde ex-hunter while Kaname helped Zero to his feet.

Trembling, the hunter accepted the help, but fell as they took a step. He braced himself for the impact, but it never came. Zero instead discovered Kaname's arm wrapped tightly around his waist, supporting him.

"Thanks...," Zero murmured gratefully, cheeks blushing lightly.

"Don't mention it," Kaname said, gripping the prefect tighter, aiming to at_ least_ get as far as the next tree that night.

--

Unable to reach for the light switch in Zero's dorm room, Kaname and Zero stumbled into the pitch black room. Kaname, treading carefully through the various hazards such as the many array of books spread out on the floor, held Zero steady as they both advanced through into the bedroom. Kaname pushed the door open with his foot, still managing to keep Zero upright. He had calculated the move flawlessly. However, he didn't take into account that Zero's knees could buckle at that moment and somehow send them sprawling onto the bed.

"Sorry...," Zero whispered sleepily from beneath the pureblood, his eyes closed.

Kaname's heart was beating quickly. The other boy hadn't noticed their precarious position, but he certainly had. Zero was underneath Kaname, whose legs were parted over Zero's slim thigh, which was currently resting against the pureblood's warming crotch. Kaname swallowed anxiously, refusing to move out of panic. It took Kaname quite a few minutes until he finally realized that the prefect was asleep, and that it would be safe to _move_. But even as that fact became clear for the vampire, he remained hunched over the prefect.

The clock tower outside hit midnight and the bells rung loudly, while the students below shouted in unison: "_Happy New Year!"_

The commotion outside roused the silver haired boy and he gazed with half lidded eyes up at the dark figure that still crouched above him. Unaware of himself, Zero's lips parted and he whispered, "Kaname...?" which sparked something in the pureblood and gave him shivers down his spine. Zero smiled. "You didn't take off the hat..."

That comment sent Kaname plummeting back down to Earth. Feeling slightly humiliated, the pureblood tore the silly hat from his head and threw it on the floor, gaining a chuckle from the inebriated prefect.

"Better?"

Lazily, Zero smiled, nodded and then yawned.

Feeling braver, Kaname leant closer to Zero. "Happy New Year, Zero," he said huskily against the shell of the other boy's ear.

"H-Happy New year...," Zero whispered back timidly, his own heart beginning to pump faster at the closeness between him and the pureblood.

Reminding himself that the other boy was intoxicated and probably wouldn't remember what transpired that night, Kaname took a chance and pressed his lips gently against Zero's neck.

Zero shivered delightedly at the contact as his fingers clung tightly to the bed sheets. He breathed out sharply through his mouth and shuddered again as Kaname's lips slid along the expanse of his pale neck and to his jaw, leaving a thin trail of wetness behind them.

Memories from Christmas Day resurfaced in Kaname's head. He recalled Zero's adorable hesitance under the mistletoe and the eventual peck that followed. Those events had stirred something in Kaname, something new and strange... with Zero, which in itself was absurd. They both hated one another and they were both enemies and rivals for Yuuki's love.

Yet Kaname kept finding that he wanted nothing more than to embrace Zero... to kiss him. In the days before and after Christmas he'd felt something towards the other boy, something that he hadn't felt for Yuuki which terrified and excited him. Zero fascinated him, and was somebody Kaname found himself desiring to be in the company of more and more with each passing day... but for the life of him, Kaname couldn't work out why.

Lips lingering at the corner of Zero's, Kaname resolved to kiss him. Moving his own cool lips toward Zero's warm, soft ones, Kaname kissed him.

--

**A/N: **Another cliffie. I am Satan's spawn, mwuahahaha!

Erm, right. Anyway, I sure hope you enjoyed this installment!

Please review... otherwise you may never hear another peep from me for another ten years (: Yes, I am resorting to bribery! To all you alerters/favouriters that don't review: it's never too late to review!

**BTW I would really like some plot bunnies. Anybody have any? Send them to me :D in whatever shape or form they may be ^^**

~law-chan23


End file.
